CUENTAME AL OIDO
by Kathyarius
Summary: Hermione toma le valor de contar lo que siente antes que la guerra la deje sin palabras o que ya sea demasiado tarde para confesar


CUENTAME AL OÍDO

_**Cuéntame al oído,  
muy despacio y muy bajito,  
por qué tiene tanta luz este día tan  
sombrío.**_

Su parpados entrecerrados era lo único que mis ojos podían ver, no por que yo lo quisiera, era por que la sorpresa me había dejado en esa posición, habían pasado unos eternos y vastos segundos en que parecía no querer abrir sus ojos, me mordí el labio inferior en la espera de que un sonido articulado saliera de su garganta, nuevamente me unido en el pesimismo que me acompaño azorada a lo largo de la semana, quise interrumpir sus reflexión si era lo que estaba sucediendo, me detuve cuando los milímetros se hicieron patentes por medio de su agitada respiración, parece que me sintiera sin necesidad de mirarme, aun se rehúsa abrir esos hermosos ojos que me trasportan a su infinita alma, aunque escondidos detrás de unas armaduras inquebrantables.

_**Cuéntame al oído,  
si es sincero eso que ha dicho,**_

Te quiero mas que a nada en le mundo, no se a que horas sucedió, ni en que momento entraste sin permiso, lo único que se es que conocerte fue lo mas maravilloso que le pude ocurrir a una mujer enamorada, tomas mí cintura con delicadeza como si fuera una pieza de cristal, me acercas lentamente a tu cuerpo aun con los ojos cerrados como si disfrutaras el momento, me abrazas con ternura y mi oído queda cerca de mi boca y la mía cerca de tu oído, encontraste una forma de no herirme o tal vez de mentirme aun en tus brazos puede sentir un extraño cosquilleo que recorre mi cuerpo, no se donde estamos algo que no tiene importancia, en el momento que tus labios y los míos se juntaron para unirse en un beso.

_**O son frases disfrazadas  
esperando sólo un guiño**_.

Me gustaría descifrar el enigma que ahora debe abordar tu cabeza, debes estar confundido como lo estoy yo, no creí ser capaz de hacer esto, pero supuse que era el camino mas correcto para dejar de mentirte, tal vez no sientas lo mismo por mi tal vez sea para ti solo una amiga, el apto que nunca falto, la voz critica cada vez que dices una tontería, no quise que esto sucediera pero tampoco quiero ser una chica del montón que se conforma con desahogarse en un pereza de papel, por que tiene miedo de que el mundo y en especial esa persona que representa sus ideales en la adolescencia se entere, quiero decirte tanta cosas que pasan por mi cabeza pero la incertidumbre me paraliza, no quiero forzarte a que me correspondas, no quiero un reproche tuyo en un mañana, no quiero verte decir que encause tus intenciones solo por no herirme, lo único que quiero es que me cuentes al oído que es lo que ocurre contigo, por que este hecho me detuvo en el tiempo.

_**Cuéntame, cuéntame. El cielo acostado,  
detuvo el tiempo en el beso,  
y ese beso a mí en el tiempo.**_

Quisiera decirte que no te preocupes, que te correspondo plenamente, que te adelantaste a mis acciones y ahora he quedado como un tonto que no es capaz de decirle a la mujer que ama, que ella es la mas sincera, la que brinda un apoyo sin esperar nada mas que actúes con sensatez, que midas las consecuencias de tus actos, pero como decirte que me has cautivado, me has hechizado, que no es de ahora, unos días o unos meses, algo que sin querer se ha ido solidificando en el pecho, a medida de cada encuentro esperado, cada ansia reprimida, cada vez que tu voz se anuncia sin ser esperada.

_**Cuéntame al oído,  
a que sabe ese momento,**_

Hoy me he dado cuanta que aquello que yo creí que era amor, no era en verdad lo que encierra esa palabra, no basta con una atracción física, ni fingir que eres un hombre interesante o con muchos conocimientos albergado en tu cerebro, amor es lo que me has demostrado con tus gestos, tus acciones, consejos y preocupaciones, como tarde en darme cuenta que eres perfecta, me gustaría contarte mis miedos, pero no quiero herirte con frases disfrazadas, no quiero repetir el discurso de un típico enamorado, ni utilizar las frases de cajón para expresarte lo que siento por ti, siento que tiemblas entre mis manos se que temes a un rechazo, sin mirarte te siento, respiro con agitación por que me pones nervioso, siempre pensé que quines me intimidarían serian aquellos que no les gusta mi presencia, eres tu ka que me ha logrado intimidar, siento miedo del mañana y de lo que nos pueda ocurrir cuando se sepa que eres la única por quien mi corazón palpita desbocadamente.

_**Dónde esperan hoy los días en  
que aquello era un sueño.**_

Has hecho que mi boca quede cerca de tu oído y que tu boca cerca de mi oído, tal vez sea una forma de expresarnos, pero no encuentro las palabras para continuar, tal vez el lenguaje articulado ya es insuficiente entre los dos, tal vez debemos crear nuestro propio sistema de comunicación, las miradas ya no bastan, las palabras sobran, creo que encontraste la forma de hacerme saber que yo soy tan importante como tu lo eres para mi, ahora que he sentido tus calidos labios he comprendido que todo tiene su tiempo, no se si será a propósito para que la recompensa sea recibida sin objeciones o para que no haya duda que estábamos predestinados a conocernos, amarnos, apoyarnos hasta hacernos viejos, no se que pasara este instante por tus pensamientos, solo quiero que estés dispuesta como yo a correr este riesgo, a correr el riesgo de amarnos hasta que nos falte el aliento.

_**Cuéntame al oído,  
donde quedan hoy tus miedos,**_

-no se si decirte te amo, baste para expresarte que has conquistado mi corazón – dijo Harry cerca de su oído

-no basta – dijo Hermione sonriendo – ya lo has hecho

-yo se que esperas muchas cosas – dijo Harry un tanto inquieto – no te prometo que voy ha ser prefecto por que no lo soy, daré lo mejor de mi para que seas feliz

-ya lo estas haciendo – dijo Hermione apoyando su cabeza en el hombro – me has hecho la mujer mas especial del mundo, sin quererlo has devuelto la luz a mi mundo sombrío

-te amo – repito de nuevo Hermione con el corazón mas contento

-yo también –dijo Hermione demostrándoselo con un beso

Sintieron que su mundo daba vueltas o eran ellos lo que las provocaban, eran sus corazones que las hacían por ellos, si besarse parecía detener todo alrededor y que todo sucediera mas lento, al pensar en ellos sabían que no toso era perfecto como muchos lo decían, tenían diferencias abismales, gustos que se contraponían, diferente forma de actuar hasta a veces de pensar, era aquello mas lo que los unía y rompía la barrera de un posible impedimento, la fortaleza de ellos se basaba en el mutuo entendimiento del que sentían el uno por el otro

_**Si aún guardas sus caricias en la  
caja del recuerdo.**_

-tengo miedo – confeso Harry abrazándola – de que esto sea un sueño

- no es un sueño – dijo Hermione aferrandose a el – yo tengo miedo de que el te haga algo

-no me hará nada – aseguro Harry besándole el cabello – temo que te haga algo y yo no pueda evitarlo

-te estaré esperando – dijo Hermione sollozando – aquí estaré cuando todo haya terminado

-lo se – dijo Harry descubriendo sus ojos – perdona por descubrir tan tarde este amor que siento por ti

-no importa – aseguro Hermione sonriendo – es mejor tarde que nunca, te amo Harry

-Harry – exclamo una voz apurada – es hora de irnos ya es tiempo

-te amo Hermione – dijo Harry dándole un ultimo beso – nunca lo olvides

Verlo partir a un futuro incierto, aun sitio del cual no sabia si regresaría o tal vez no, hizo que Hermione cayera al suelo cuando ya no diviso a quien muy tarde había descubierto sus sentimientos, aun sentía cerca de su oído las ultimas palabras dedicadas para una despedida que en el fondo de su alma esperaba que no fuera eterna.

FIN.

_**Cuéntame, cuéntame. El cielo acostado,  
detuvo el tiempo en el beso,  
y ese beso a mí en el tiempo.**_

****

* * *

**_Hola a todos los que pasen por esta pequeña historia, por fin di como publicar esta pagina casi que no, bueno espero que mi debut con este one-shot le haya gustado, si de pronto eres un usuario que los has leido en otra pagina, no te alarmes que no se lo he plagiado a clio granger, soy yo pero con otra cuenta, bueno si ya eres usuario hacia mucho tiempo antes que yo y quieres dejar tu opinion acerca de mi historia te lo agradecer enormemente, nos veremos en otra historia proximamante _**

****

**_Kathyarius_**


End file.
